Aliens: Biological Warfare
by Five Named Freak
Summary: A mad doctor, a rebel, and a Xenomorph Queen, what the Hell is going on here? Please do not steal, I worked hard on this thing.


Aliens: Biological Warfare

"_Darkness. That's how life begins, and so too, how it ends." _Queen Rai'thisss.

"Bugs are like dogs, they walk all over you when not on a short leash." ~ Dr. Eevan Craw.

"The enemy is there, the others behind. In a swarm of beasts, one thing is certain; it'll be one hell of a night!"~ Seiya Tekeashi

Sept. 25, 2239

_"Darkness__…__We thrive in darkness. At least__…__we did. My children dead before me, their acidic blood melting into the ground, my body is numb, but my resolve is strong. Death to the Bio-Hive!"_

*****

Three Weeks Earlier

In the year 2239, Doctor Eevan Craw sat in his office chair, watching the view screens to his private laboratory. "Just six hours until she is ready." At his side, his private body guard, the android, Maree, stared blankly at the screens, as if waiting for any sight of the experiment, a bio-engineered Queen Xenomorph with enhanced strength and a built in control box, to break free from its containment area and to create havoc. Havoc that Maree was programmed to deal with.

"Maree, tell me, how is our hive faring?"

"Perfectly sir, the drones have prepared the area for immediate queen placement."

"Wonderful! And the test subjects?"

"They are currently unaware of the Bio-Hive."

*****

The air was hot, the planet's atmosphere constricting the natural life, limiting few creatures such as mice and other scavengers to survive on the surface. And because of these conditions, a few species were hidden deep underground, and among those beasts, thrived a small group of former scientists and Colonial Marines.

At the head of this group of men and women was former bio-physicist and weapons specialist, Seiya Tekeashi. He was a young man in his early twenties. Fairly built, his light brown hair hid the streaks of grey developed during years of combat.

At his side was his beloved fiancé, Miyuki. They were both asleep in their makeshift bed, spent from the night's rigorous activities. However, Seiya was far from restful. In his mind's eye he saw Dr. Craw laughing while his parents. His mother, Prof. Namine Tekeashi, a biology major, and his father, General Shiroken Tekeashi, a 1st class Colonial Marine, let out cries of agony and fear as they were ripped apart and "sewn" back together.

Seiya witnessed his parent's pain and torment, saw their separating atoms, and finally saw their new bodies. He began to squirm and shake in his sleep, his mind racing through the resurfacing memories of the fateful night in which he watched his parents become monsters from the air vents. The same night he had received a scar in the shape of a talon on his left shoulder.

As the dreadful visions continued to assault Seiya, Miyuki stirred from her dreamless sleep. "What's wrong baby?" Her reply was the muffled sobbing of her lover. "Seiya?" She rolled over and started to caress his cheek. "Shhh, I'm here honey, I'm right here."

This time, she was met with Seiya jolting up from his nightmare, his breathing shallow and labored, his brow covered in sweat.

"Are you alright? What was wrong?" she asked, concern shown in her emerald green eyes.

"I…had the dream again." He replied, still shaking.

"Aww, baby." She leaned over and wrapped her arms around him, humming a sort of lullaby she had written herself just for these occasions. He began to relax, his shaking no longer apparent as he closed his eyes and ran a hand down her exposed side. "Don't even think about it."

"Why not dearest Miyuki?"

"You need your rest, and if need be, I WILL get dressed and leave, just so I am not a distraction."

Seiya looked down, his facial expression showing intense pain. "Please…don't leave me." His voice was cracked and laced with sorrow.

"What part of 'Forever and Always' don't you understand?"

"The 'and' part."

Miyuki kissed Seiya and forced him back onto the bed. "Rest, I'll be right here all night, by your side, I promise." She smiled reassuringly and ran a finger down his chest, causing him to shiver. "Now rest. If you behave I 'might' reward you."

"Yes dear." Seiya then closed his eyes, only to be visited once again by his haunting memories once again.

*****

Dr. Craw, in the year 2221, stood in front of a large glass sphere. General Shiroken and Professor Namine were strapped to separate operating tables, stripped of all their clothing and had any and all surgical implants such as tracers, artificial limbs, etc. removed, rendering them completely human.

"Welcome to the Rebirthing Chamber. Here you will be broken apart on a molecular level and recombined with Royal Jelly, allowing you, if you survive the gene splitting, process, and become super-human in a respect."

"You mon-" Shiroken was cut off by a gag that the doctor pulled from his lab coat.

"Let me finish!" he screamed at the marine. "From there, I shall release several facehuggers into the sphere, and watch as you give birth to the first of my army of Bio-Xenomorphs!"

Namine looked up from the operating table in fear. "Why are you doing this?"

"Simple my dear, I plan to use the most destructive species in the universe and turn it into my personal weapon! The company suspects that I am building xenoborgs, Xenomorphs with cybernetic enhancements, HA! I will create a race of stronger Xenomorphs, and with it, I will finally take my rightful place as the supreme master mind of the universe!"

"WHAT!?" Y-you're mad! Where's my son!?"

The doctor barked out a devilish laugh. "If I knew, he'd be right here beside you, reduced to the same fate!"

Namine's fear transformed into primal rage as she struggled against her restraints. "You bastard, don't you dare lay a hand on him!"

Craw continued to laugh and proceeded to push a button on the wall, raising the platforms up and sliding them into the top of the sphere. "Goodbye my dear. If only you had accepted my generous offer of marriage twelve years ago."

Before Namine could scream or protest, she and Shiroken were submerged in a clear liquid, causing their bodies to split and dissolve, then recombine, each reformation sending them into a pit of turmoil and suffering.

Craw smiled and hit another switch on the wall, dropping a container of facehuggers into the sphere. "Now then, let there be life."

As Shiroken and Namine screamed in agony, and were quickly silenced by the spider-like creatures, a silent sob came from the air vents. Four-year-old Seiya watched for hours as his mother and father slowly faded away and gave birth to two red demons.

Craw smiled, drained the orb, and opened it. He waved his hand, luring the creatures out. They resembled typical drones, save for their scorpion-like tails and spines all across their heads, grinning.

Seiya began to cry, his tears dripping through the grate. "M…Mo…mmy, D…Dad…dy…" He continued to cry for a short time before he heard a low hiss in front of him. One of the demons stood in front of the grate, it's eyeless head seeming to know where he was.

"A visitor, my pet? Well then, attack." He snapped his fingers, and as he did, the beast sent out a shrill cry and broke through the grate with a single clawed hand, also going through Seiya's left shoulder.

Seiya cried out in pain, causing the "red devil" to freeze. It then hissed, as if apologetically, and then cried out as its hand was trapped in the hole it made. "Mommy?" The alien simply turned to Seiya and hissed, as if telling him to run. Seiya turned and crawled through the small tunnel to the safety of the marines and scientists who would teach him everything he knew, everything he would use to kill the "good doctor".

*****

Outside the protected labs of Craw rested a xenomorph hive. And in the center of it was the matriarch of the hive, the queen Rai'thisss. While she rested against her "throne" and layed her eggs, synthetic humans walked into the hive, removing eggs from around her for more of Craw's research.

_"Simple machines. When I am free, I shall rend you and your master's heads from your shoulders!"_ Her voice was a deep hiss to all but her kind. There was a shudder behind her as the synthetics left, a single drone crawled into view.

_"Leave it. She needs it to move the eggs away from her and keep the resign supports stable."_ The synthetics all gave a nod to their leader in unison and walked away with their catch.

_"Simple machines, Kl'ithisss, get the hosts ready." _The drone nodded and went down another tunnel, completely free of resign. _"They think they can kill us, use us in their cruel games, HA! These germs need a lesson in humility."_

*****

Craw laughed deep in his throat as the timer on his desk chimed. "It's show time!" As he spoke, the monitors zoomed in on the tube in the center of the room. The room itself began to shake, and the containment tube shattered, sending crimson liquid all around the enclosed area.

Maree stared blankly at the screen, careful to observe any sign of movement. Without warning she gripped her head in agony and fell to her knees. "D…Doctor…she…she's screaming…IT HURTS!"

Craw kept his eyes trained to the monitor, a malicious grin on his face. "Beautiful"

*****

Inside the hive, the singular drone ran until it found the chamber that Rai'thisss hid over three thousand different animals. Most of them consisted of underground animals such as Kriltics; scorpions with a tiger's jaws and three tails, Mud Wolves; a canine species that is able to survive on the surface, feeding off of the micro-organisms in the area.

_"Good, now bring your siblings to them my daughter."_ The drone nodded and ran to another area of the hive with hidden eggs, each larger and darker than the others. The single drone brought the eggs into the chamber filled with hosts, the only sounds the howls of surprise and agony.

*****

Seiya jumped up from bed, sweat dripping from his brow. "He's done it." Miyuki continued to sleep, slightly moaning from her dreams. "Rest easy sweetheart, I'll be back." He then got dressed in his combat uniform, a standard Colonial Marine suit with a white kanji on the back and a black dragon on the front. "Time to end this."

Seiya ran through the tunnels, rousing his troops. "Get up you lazy assholes! Tonight, we raise hell for Craw!" His troops stirred, some still with their just like Seiya not too long ago. "Get off your fat asses! It's time to finally gut this son of a bitch!"

*****

Rai'thisss smiled to herself, sensing her newborn drones, runners, and Praetorians maturing_. "Such a pity that the good doctor didn't leave us any of the Yautja. Oh well, regardless of this, my breed shall help him experience the TRUE meaning of despair!"_

*****

Craw stared out of his window, observing his Bio-Hive greet their queen. "Maree, do you know WHY I insist on growing this army?" The android remained silence, simply observing the new hive.

"Bugs are like dogs, they walk all over you when not on a short leash." Maree remained silent, staring ever vigilant as the drones moved to the center of the hive, preparing the new queen for her laying cycle. "Bring in the workers. The brood must grow strong, must be able to utterly annihilate the meddlesome rebels and the queen bitch who birthed my troops!"

*****

After a few hours, more synthetics came into the hive, determined to gather more eggs. "Retrieve the eggs, stun the queen. She should be nearing the end of her laying cycle, keep her cont-" Before the commander could finish, a long black barb shot through his head.

"What!?" However, by the time the 2nd in command responded, it was far to late as a black wave of terrifying shrieks and squeals echoed from the tunnels, mixing with the cries of the androids.

*****

As Craw examined his army, the alarm signal from his master computer sounded. "What the HELL is it this time?"

He moved over to his desk and activated the cameras so he could see the disturbance. "This better be-" his sentence was cut short as he witnessed his androids ripped, torn, and utterly annihilated before the waves of Xenomorphs.

"SIR, I HEAR THEM! IT HURTS, THE SCREAMS, THEY ARE CHALLENGING ONE ANOTHER! SIR MAKE IT STOP, IT'S DRIVING ME MAD!"

Craw simply let out a nefarious laugh. "Hehahahaha! They are challenging each other eh? SUPERB! Quickly Maree, bring in the host material, we must prepare for a 'royal invasion'!"

*****

Seiya couldn't help but let out a laugh escape his throat. He stood before his elite squad of marines and scientists, each one armed to the teeth for whatever was to be found in Craw's fortress.

My friends, this night is 3 weeks before the anniversary of Craw's takeover. And I think it's high time we show him the 'respect' he's earned from us all!"

He didn't have to wait long before the halls shook with approval. Every man, woman, and child cried out to the sentiment, signaling their support and approval of the notion. "DEATH TO THE INVERTEBRATE!"

Seiya began to ball out laughing at the comment. Everyone referred to Craw like that since his name could refer to the extinct crawfish. "Now is the time to plan, and on that unholy anniversary, we strike him down!" Once more, the halls of their underground base erupted in applause. "Now here is what we are going to do."

*****

Rai'thisss let out a long hiss of ecstasy as another egg dropped down to the hive floor beneath her. _"Soon I will be free. Soon I will wreak my revenge on this…Craw."_ She then let out a sort of purr as one of her newest guards, Vli'nathsss, nuzzled her large head. He had yet to fully grow to his full height or size, he still had a few more molts before that time, but he was still a highly dedicated soldier, among other things. It was clear to the massive queen that this guard fancied her, desired her affection, and longed for the freedom to do whatever he wished.

_"When Craw is dead at me feet, I'll gladly accept you Vli'nathsss." _The Praetorian turned to his queen, his toothy smile seemed to enlarge at the very thought of her_. "Oh yes, you'll do wonderfully young male."_

While Rai'thisss was courted, the other praetorians, drones, and runners scampered around, preparing to invade Craw's labs. _"Rai'thisss,"_ called a single runner known as Sl'inithsss. _"We have sealed the remaining eggs as you requested."_

_"Well done my daughter. Now, away, hide yourselves and await further commands. I will be free in a matter of weeks. Be prepared for when we avenge your siblings."_ Sl'inithsss smiled and bolted into the last tunnel with the rest of her siblings, hiding within the walls until they where needed once again.

*****

September 24

Craw had prepared for this day, he beamed at his army of 5000 bio-xenos. "My children, go forth this day and bring ruin to my enemies! No mercy for the bitch that spawned you, nor for the son of Shiroken and Namine!" He then hit a switch on his watch, causing the mammoth doors of the lab to the outside of the complex to open.

"Sir, they have a direct path to the Hive."

"Good. Now, unleash them onto the enemies of my new world order! We are as the ancient Romans, conquering all in our path in order to create a utopia! Go forth my children, make them all suffer and squirm beneath your terrible might! Give the fiery depths of Hell some new arrivals!"

Maree bowed to her master and whistled, sending the entire populace of the bio-hive into a feeding frenzy. The beasts charged out of the gargantuan doors, their objective, the complete destruction of the Hive and the rebels. Their echoing shrieks and screeches resembled the sounds of a massive war machine set to destroy all in its path.

*****

Seiya smirked and examined the floor plan of Craw's lab. "Miller, you'll have only one shot with that thing, make sure you hit your mark, or this entire plan goes up in smoke"

Miller, a mute soldier whose strength in the unit allowed him to lift the heavy cannon built by the scientists, codenamed 'Reaper', patted the heavy gun on his right like it was his oldest and best friend. 'Reaper' used a rare explosive powder, mixed with Radon and poured into a lead tube. The powder also acted of a dissolvent, and upon hitting a target, dissolves the armor before exploding in a miniature nuclear blast.

"Miller, also remember that when we take out the wall, the infantry need about 5 minutes. In short, blow all the fish you can outta' the water and clear a path for our boys." The mute nodded again, knowing full well he was ESSENTIAL to the operation.

As the troops continued to speak with their leader, they all paused as they heard the shrill, dark call of the bio-hive. "MOVE OUT! Prepare the incinerators!"

*****

Rai'thisss looked out towards the entrance of the hive, hissing as she laid her final egg. She tilted her head as she sensed others, a familiar yet, very different presence.

_"My children?"_ She hissed low as the bio-hive swarmed in, screeching with malice. She only had a second to register before she was assaulted by them, their red carapaces glinting in the minimal light.

Without hesitation the hive that was once dormant emerged and began to faithfully defend their matriarch. The sound was deafening as drones, runners, and praetorians where torn limb from limb. Rai'thisss attempted to order her former children, only to hear the screeching voices of the human victims of Craw.

_"What!? Fleshling individual minds!?"_ Her shock echoed throughout the hive mind, causing her forces to react with even more ferocity only to be overwhelmed by the hundreds of Craw's engineered Xenomorphs. The acidic blood began to hiss as if found the gaps in the resin walls.

_"This…this is…horrid….genocide…"_ Rai'thisss stared awestruck at the scene before her, her loyal forces decimated, her eggs crushed and scattered across the chambers of the hive, the scent of the deceased hanging in the air.

The bio-hive ran towards Rai'thisss again, their screeches of bloodlust echoing off the walls. The enraged queen tore herself off of her egg sack, landing with a loud crash on the resin coated ground beneath her. She lashed out with her talons, cleaving several of Craw's xenomorphs, her mind clouded with ferocity she hadn't felt in ages.

_"BASTARDS CORRUPTED MY CHILDREN! THEY SHALL ALL SUFFER! THEY SHALL ALL KNOW WHY I AM TO BE FEARED!"_ She let out a shrill cry as she continued to tear through the bio-aliens.

*****

September 25

Seiya and his troops marched out towards Craw's complex, using the boulders to hide their presence whenever a security camera turned in their direction. "Alright Miller, remember, don't miss."

"Yes sir!" said the soldier by the mute, Melissa, his wife. She had the uncanny ability to know exactly what her husband wanted to say.

Miller stepped into position and began to prep 'Reaper' for its assault, sliding in the lead canister and charging the systems. "Fire when ready."

Miller nodded and took aim at the wall. The area seemed cold as the shell fired from the cannon, colliding with the outermost wall of Craw's installation, melting the electrical lines in it, shorting out all power and revealing the air ducts.

Melissa handed Miller the second shell as the rest of the unit prepped their m145 pulse rifles, the newest models on supply ships, punching a hole in a Dropship in 4.57 second, pumping out 45 rounds a second.

*****

Craws smiled again as he watched his "children" rush into the hive like a torrential flood. "Like I said before. Bugs are like dogs, they walk all over you when not on a short leash." He then began to let out a cackling laugh, but stopped short as the screens and lights blacked out.

"Sir, the rebels-"

"I know. And all of our soldiers where used for breeding. Call them back! Go to emergency power!"

*****

Seiya was dumbfounded when only civilians and scientists ran out of the installation in fear. Blindly he rushed into the ventilation systems before the emergency power kicked in and sealed the shaft behind him shut.

He looked in front of himself and himself, then to the rear, turning his attention back to the front of his current position, a smile formed on his face. "The enemy is there, the others behind. In a swarm of beasts, one thing is certain; it'll be a hell of a night!"

Seiya then primed his rifle and crawled into the base, a sadistic grin creeping along his face as he shuffled through the vents. "Mom, Dad, I swear this day you shall have your much awaited revenge."

*****

_"Darkness__…__We thrive in darkness. At least__…__we did. My children dead before me, their acidic blood melting into the ground, my body is numb, but my resolve is strong. Death to those Abominations!"_

The enraged mother stormed out of the tunnels of her home, shrieking with the ferocity of the mightiest of the planet's storms. _"CRAW! This time I WILL kill you! You shall not be given the honor of becoming a host, oh no! You shall meet your end at MY hands you damned beast of a man!"_ Her charge was relentless as she stampeded through opposing hive members, her crested skull crashing through all stone formations in her path, her body no longer responding to the pain, her sole thoughts where that of the endless slaughter that was behind her, and her revenge on Craw.

*****

Craw stared at the monitor outside, his fists clenched tightly as he watched the rebels plow down the remaining members of his precious Bio-Hive. "Maree, go and stop them before every drone is blown apart!"

Maree, however, did not move as her master had ordered. She stood behind Craw, white fluid leaking from her lips. From her torso protruded a long, red spike emerged, part of her synthetic spinal column still attacked to the end of it. "D-oc-t-" Before she could finish, the statement, she was torn in three pieces, her right side colliding with the wall just to her right, her left arm flying into the control panel of the master computer, rendering the circuits useless, while her abdomen simply drooped to the ground, crushed beneath the feet of the bio-queen.

*****

Seiya ran down the ventilation shafts until his trained eye spied Craw's lab beneath him, the same lab in which he had witnessed his parent's death, and the birth of the first of the bio aliens. At that very instant, Craw ran into the room, the entirety of his right arm gone, save for the stump of his right shoulder with a protein adhesive to halt the bleeding.

"Why hello there jack-ass!" Seiya leapt from one of the ceiling grates and landed directly in front of Craw.

"Seiya! Save me, please!"

"Say what!? Why the Hell would I save the man who conde-" Seiya was cut short as the Bio-queen emerged from hissing with pain. "What the fu-"

"Shh! She's mutating you idiot!"

Seiya watched in horror as the queen tore at her red carapace, revealing a bright green body, illuminated by the emergency lights within the lab. Her arms where torn from their very sockets, replaced by a longer, bent set, almost like that of a praying mantis from Earth's ancient past, each arm coming to a pincer-like claws, her tail falling limp to the ground, replaced now by a short stinger.

"What the Hell did you do doc!?"

"Before we got here, we didn't have a living Xenomorph to study. However, the mantis-like species on LV-634 has similar traits, including ferocity, so we combined their traits into one entity. Say hello to Namine."

Seiya rapidly turned towards the shrieking beast, a tear falling to the ground. "M….Mom?" The Mantis Alien responded with a menacing hiss and lunged at Craw.

*****

Tyler, another of Seiya's soldiers, finally managed to shut off the emergency power just as Miller fired 'Reaper' into a group of returning Bio-aliens. "Guys, come on, get it toge-" His voice drifted off as the secondary jaw of a bio alien speared through his head.

Just as both sides appeared to be evenly matched, Rai'thisss tore through the bio alien ranks, shredding them like paper, their limbs and blood soaring through the air with every vengeful strike from the rampaging mother. She made her way towards the installation, running head first into the wall nearest her, causing several pounds of debris to fall upon the soldiers.

*****

Craw yelped in surprise and ducked out of the way of the beast, mad doctor instinctively rolling into an elevator shaft leading towards his raised Observation Deck. The enraged 'Mantis' continued on her course, completely bypassing Seiya.

Just as she ran near the wall, it ruptured, revealing Rai'thisss' infuriated form as she plowed through the wall and into the mantis, sending the green hued abomination into the vat of dissolving fluid, creating a hazardous pool of acid.

Seiya shook himself out of his daze and turned his head towards the titanic duel of the xenomorphs. His eyes widened with their ferocity, circling each other and taking swipes at one another. He then looked around, uninteresting in the terrible dance of royalty. "CRAW!"

The doctor glared out the protective window of the observation platform, his mind filled with a mixture of confusion and anger as he witnessed his prized creation and the queen locked in mortal combat. His attention only faltered when he felt a gun barrel in his back. "Just like your father."

Before Seiya could properly react, a trap door beneath him opened and he plummeted into the sphere where his parents where taken, the fall broke both his legs below the knees. Seiya let out a sharp wail of pain as he looked up, his rifle still in with Craw. "Craw, I WILL kill you!"

Craw, however, remained unfazed as he laughed in his throat, preparing the remaining dissolving fluid for entering the sphere.

As Seiya's eyes closed, resigned to his fate of becoming the victim of the mad doctor's experiment, ready to face the dissolving fluid and the facehuggers, he heard a gunshot and a familiar, soothing voice. "Seiya! Don't you DARE give up on me!"

"Miyuki!" Seiya attempted to climb out of the side of the sphere, straining his weak legs to their limit. "Miyuki, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything."

"Stop it! Don't you dare give up on us!"

"Us? You mean that…"

"Yes, you're going to be a father, but only if you don't give up!" Tears collected in her eyes as she sought the switch to tilt the sphere.

*****

Rai'thisss snarled at the mantis queen, her tail lashing furiously behind her onyx body. Her hissing and cries for vengeance intensified with every second.

Then, the mantis leapt towards Rai'thisss, only for the older and smarter royalty to evade, resulting in the mantis's long, clumsy arms to pierce the wall Rai'thisss was against, trapping her. "_You, who turned my brood against me and dared to raise your claws against me, shall be given a swift death at my talons. Darkness. That's how life begins, and so too, how it ends_." She unleashed a feral shriek and raked her arm against the struggling beast, causing the emerald head to soar off the body and into the sphere containing Seiya.

*****

"SEIYA!" Miyuki ran out of the platform and down a flight of stairs in one of the spare uniforms from the base. She ran past the wounded Rai'thisss, who's only thought was to create a new hive, carrying her limping body into the wastelands of the planet.

Seiya lay in the crushed glass of the sphere, his limp body beside the hide of the mantis, his mother. Her head seemed to be at peace as the acidic blood corroded the floor until the cranium fell through.

As Miyuki approached her downed love, she saw it, the blood cunning from a large cut on his side created by the shattered glass prison. "I…I'm….s…"

"Shh. Don't speak. Please, don't strain yourself."

"Miyu…ki…please…tell them…our…chil…dren…that I love them." As he completed his last sentence, he leaned forward and kissed Miyuki until the last of his strength faded, his body growing cold and limp.

Miyuki wrapped her arms around his lifeless corpse and through her sobs, she muttered a single sentence. "Seiya, my dark prince, I promise I shall tell all who'll listen of your courage, fairness, and love."

3 years later

Miyuki walked down the now restored installation, hand in hand with her twins, Lizzy and Joshiro. Joshiro turned to his mother outside their living quarters with a puzzled look on his face. "Momma?"

"Yes Joshiro?"

"When can we meet Daddy?"

Miyuki let out a sigh again, like she always did when he inquired about Seiya. "Let me tell you a story." She stepped into the abode with her children, smiling all the while, remembering Seiya, and feeling as if, somehow, he was there with them, a silent guardian.

*****

Miles away from the compound, deep underground, a Kriltic scuttled into a resin coated cavern, scavenging for food. It halted and let out a clicking snarl in defense before another tunnel.

Before it began, it ended as a split second later, the Kriltic was on the ground and a long toothed rod sank back into the mouth of a drone, hissing in satisfaction at the sight of it's first kill.

_"Well done my darling Li'rithsss."_ Rai'thisss let out a contented shriek as another egg was pushed from the sack attached to her abdomen. She turned her head towards her massing army, her precious children.

_"Soon my darlings, we shall truly be together and the insects on this planet eradicated."_


End file.
